Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2z-7-1-3z}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2z - 3z} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-z} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-z} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $-z-8$